the wake
by Kitten1318
Summary: Daniels wake in abydos. what happens? JS and a bit of TJ and DSha're. please review


Sam smiled as Jack questioned Teal'c on their way back to Daniels wake. They were on Abydos and everyone was sipping on moonshine and talking about Daniel and how they would miss him.

As Sam watched, the Abydonions set up a bonfire and was standing around it, singing, and remembering. As she watched, Jack and Teal'c both got pulled into the circle around the bonfire. "Well Daniel. Its gunna be hard not having you here." Tears gathered in her eyes.

"Sam" she turned round and gasped. There stood the one person who was missing from her heart.

"Daniel!" she shook her head. "I'm hallucinating." She said and turned back to the cliff sniffing.

"No Sam you're not I'm really here. Look." He held out his hand and touched her on her arm. She turned to look at him.

"But… how… why…" she frowned and when she could think of no explanation, hugged him to her.

"Who's that … Sam … I mean Carter's talking to Teal'c?" Jack asked.

They had arrived at the party a few minutes ago and now they watched Sam turn to the new person and pull him to her.

"I do not know O'Neill. She was alone when we left there." Teal'c answered.

As they watched her, she pulled away and talked to the person.

"… I don't remember him being invited." Jack grumbled.

"Are you jealous O'Neill?" Teal'c asked and Jack chocked on the sip of moonshine he was sipping. Teal'c banged him on the back and after a minute Jack pulled away.

"I'm ok Teal'c." he said and Teal'c bowed his head.

"You did not answer my question O'Neill." Teal'c stated.

"No! Of course I'm not jealous." He said and he hesitated.

"Am I acting like it?" he asked and Teal'c nodded.

"But only people who know you as well as I do, will notice it" Teal'c responded as they watched the guy turned to look at them.

"Holy…" Jack said as he recognised the guy.

"DanielJackson." Teal'c said and they both started to run towards them but with a last word to Sam, he disappeared.

"MajorCarter are you okay?" Teal'c asked and she looked up.

She was sitting on the edge tears streaming down her face.

"As well as I can be." She sniffed and Jack and Teal'c exchanged glances.

"Was that _Daniel_?" Jack asked and she nodded.

"don't ask me how sir, I don't have a clue, he just came up to me and after he convinced me I wasn't going crazy, he just said, goodbye and …. Look after you two." She smiled. "I said you two wouldn't want to be looked after but he insisted." She looked up and realised both Jack and Teal'c were sitting next to her on the edge of the cliff.

"Last good bye." Jack said softly and Sam started to sob her heart out.

"Come here." He said softly and when Sam had leaned into him, he rapt his arms round her. After a few moments of hesitation, Teal'c rapt both his arms round both Sam and Jack.

"We must stay strong for one another." He said after Sam had stopped sobbing.

"We will Teal'c. We will." Teal'c let go and silently walked off.

"You okay now Sam?" Jack asked and she turned her eyes onto him.

_Sam? He never calls me Sam. Not unless he's worried._ Sam thought and she nodded.

She rested her head on his shoulder and Daniels words came back to her.

_Sam you have to tell him who you feel. Daniel had said. _

_Daniel it's against the regulations! If we got found out… we'd both be in major trouble, we won't be able to see each other, and both of us get put into different teams, hell maybe even reassigned. _

_But Sam, that's if you get caught. Daniel had argued and Sam sighed. _

_What if he doesn't feel the same? I'm never going to live it down! I'd have to get reassigned and that would break my heart. No Daniel I can't risk it._

_Tell him Sam. _

Sam sighed and Jack looked down at her, "that was a big sigh, what's up?"

"Daniel gave me some advice and it's a bit hard to follow it through." She said as she looked up at the stars.

"Well tell me and I might be able to help." Sam thought about it.

"He said I had to tell some one my feelings to them." She said and unknown to her, Jack's heart broke.

"He gave me the same advice." He said trying to sound cheerful.

"Really?" she said and she sounded flat.

"Yeah. I'll tell you what we can make a game out of this. I'll ask you a question about him and you can ask me a question about mine." He said and Sam pulled away from Jack.

"okay." She nodded and Jack thought about it.

"Does he work at the SGC?" he asked and she nodded. "well that rules out Nariem and Martouf." He said looking on the bright side.

"Um, do you work with her?" Sam asked and he nodded. "yeah."

_Oh please god, don't let it be Janet._ Sam though, dread filling her.

"Is he a science geek?" Jack asked and Sam mock glared.

"A science geek?" she asked and he laughed.

"No he is not!" Sam said and Jack mentally sighed in relief.

"Is she a medic?" Sam asked quietly and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. Don't say you pictured me with doc?" he asked and Sam smiled

"Nope" _yes you did liar, _"I didn't think your types a medic but I had to be sure." _In fact I don't know what you're type is._ Sam said mentally.

"Okay, does he work on an SG team?"

"Yep, does she work off field?"

"Yes. Is the number below…. 4?"

Sam's fingers began to shake. "yes." She whispered.

"Don't tell me its Captain floodgate!" Jack looked at her in horror.

"Hell no! He doesn't look like he should be out of high school, let alone in the military!" She said in horror and Jack sighed in relief.

"Is it Sergeant Gilmore?" Sam asked and Jack chocked on the air her was breathing.

"No Sam. You couldn't think of a worst person? She's the most… thickest and unhappy person!" he spluttered.

"Plus she has a huge crush on you? Haven't you noticed? She flutters her eyes at you whenever you two look at each other!" Sam giggled and Jack mock glared at her.

"Are you giggling major?" Jack asked and Sam tried to stop. "Sir no sir" she giggled and Jack smiled slowly.

"Is he on SG1?" he asked and Sam stopped laughing.

"Yes."

"TEAL'C!" he yelped and Sam slowly shook her head.

"No Jack. Not Teal'c."

"Daniel?"

"No Jack. He's…" Sam stopped and took a deep breath. "Daniel's not on SG1 any more."

"Then… it's…"

"Colonel O'Neill! Get over here and join the party!" General Hammond said and Sam jumped to her feet.

Jack sighed. _Every time! _He thought. _Every damn time and someone always interrupts!_ He ranted and raved as he walked back to the party next to Sam.

After a few hours, Sam and Jack were alone in their tent. It was tradition, the Abydonions said, that Daniel's family stay for the next day.

"I bet they just want help cleaning up in the morning." Jack grumbled, as he sat in his sleeping bag.

"Only because you do it!" Sam laughed and Jack went all serious again.

"Is it me Sam?" she didn't look at him.

"Is what you sir?" she asked acting innocent as she got into her bag.

"Dammit Sam stop with all the sirs, colonels and all the others. It's Sam and Jack. Not sir and not Colonel" He said and Sam looked up.

"Yes Jack" she said

"I don't think sir and col… what did you say?" he stopped ranting and raving and looked at Sam in shock.

"Yes Jack."

"Yes Jack?" he repeated.

She looked at him.

"Me?"

"Yes Sam." He said and she smiled. "Well what…" she got cut off as Jack leaned over and kissed her on her lips.

"Love you Sam." Jack said and just as Jack pulled her on top of him she said "Love you always Jack"

After a few hours a soft breeze whispered through the camp. Not many people were awake.

But Jack was.

He was lying with Sam asleep on his chest and just as he was about to drop off to sleep, he felt the breeze in the tent, and saw it lifting Sam's hair gently, as if someone was brushing a hand through it. He smiled and as he looked outside the tent through the small hole they had left open, he saw two figures. They both looked over to Sam and Jack and at that moment, Jack new it was both Daniel and Sha're, looking over him and Sam.

"thank you Daniel. See you soon?" he said and as Daniel nodded, he fell fast asleep.

Daniel looked over to his friends, his wife by his side at last.

"Good luck you tow. You're going to need it." Daniel turned round and saw Teal'c holding Janet and smiled as he saw them kiss gently and go into a tent. "Good luck and goodbye." He said and holding his Sha're's hand, he disappeared into happiness.

The end.

_I hope you all liked it. It's my first and I would love reviews. Please write back if you really want a sequel, let me know. (Please don't shoot me for putting a hint of Teal'c and Janet in there! Lol) XXX_


End file.
